Kai Roberts
'Kai Roberts '''is a thirteen-year-old who attends Burglarville Middle School, and had great ambition to become a policeman, along with his best friend, Gary Tomalez. Kai was known for his immense crush on Brianna Remiori, a fellow classmate, arguing with his best friend Gary for silly reasons, and for he and Gary's attempts to capture the Halloween Bandits. Kai is played in ''Halloween Bandits by Kai Uyeda, coincidentally having the same first name. Conflict with the Halloween Bandits Gary and Kai applied at Burglarville Police Department, but were rejected by the Chief of Police (Maisie Hubley) due to their age, and because all new recruits were to be immediately assigned to the project of finding and arresting members of the Everett System, a criminal organization responsible for several recent crimes. However, Gary had the idea to dress as policemen, and catch the criminals, in the hopes that the Chief of Police would rethink giving them jobs. They attempted to track down the Everett System, but in the process became confused on which robberies they were to be researching, and accidentally turned their efforts toward capturing the Halloween Bandits. In two particular cases, they managed to find the Halloween Bandits in the act. In the first, Gary hid in a trash can along the side of the house, and Kai hid behind it. However, the Halloween Bandits walked right past, and Gary and Kai's efforts to stay hidden had prevented them from seeing. As soon as they had passed, they came out of their hiding places, and went to hide in a tree in the backyard of the house the Halloween Bandits were breaking into. Gary and Kai witnessed them picking the lock and deactivating the security alarm, and were certain they would capture the Halloween Bandits, but the group hid around a corner as the two went by, and quietly fled the scene. The second time, both had sworn revenge for the previous incident, and this time managed to capture Charlie Wood while the Halloween Bandits were making their escape, as he was at the tail end of the group. Charlie was then abandoned in the desert by the dim-witted duo. Although the Chief of Police was pleased with the two young boys, she refrained from giving them jobs, because the two were supposed to be focusing on the Everett System's criminals, not the Halloween Bandits. Soon afterwards, Charlie was replaced by another classmate of the others, Alex "Albino" Williams (Eli Clifford). Crush on Brianna Kai was extremely well known for his crush on Brianna Remiori. Although he did not know it at first, she was a member of the Halloween Bandits, the very group he and Gary were tracking. Unfortunately for Kai, Brianna had no interest in him, and could often be heard saying, "Not gonna happen." when she passed Kai in the hallways at school. However, Kai's crush on Brianna was not his fault. The day they were rejected by the Chief of Police, the day that Gary had the idea to dress up as policeman and try to catch the criminals anyway, Kai and Gary had gone to a candy shop to celebrate. The shop was decked out for Valentine's Day, because it was February, and Kai discovered a magical "love candy". Kai mistook it as just another traditional Hershey's Kiss, and ate it. Following this, Brianna walked into the store, and Kai fell in love at first sight. However, Brianna didn't realize this, and is famously quoted for saying: "What, haven't you ever seen a girl with braces?"Category:Characters __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__